Addicted
by HartAttackKidd
Summary: When you live for another person, you're bound to become addicted! Rating because of Language. David Hart Smith/OC. The summary sucks but the story might not!
1. DisclaimerDiscription

_**I do not own WWE, wrestling, Harry Smith, TJ Wilson, Nattie Neidhart, or any other recognizable person in this story. I only own my OC, Jasmine. **_

**OC Description:**

**Name:** Jasmine Alyssa Billington

**Family:** Daughter of the famous, Dynamite Kid Thomas Billington. 1 older brother, named Zachary Lance Billington.

**Height:** 5 foot 10 inches.

**Body Type:** Well fit, Athletic

**Hair:** Light brown, Comes down to mid-arm.

**Career:** Professional 2nd generation 'Diva'


	2. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: I own nothing but my O/C! For Jay, because I bug her, now she can bug me! :D Go Team Hart! This story has been Hart Tested, Kaylee Approved!**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I walk into my apartment, launch my luggage into the corner of my bedroom, and walk over to the fridge to see what I dinner. Great, looks like I'm going shopping. I take of my shirt and toss it in the laundry room. "Time to find a disguise." I say to myself. I get a little laugh when I think of what TJ always says, _'you can talk to yourself all you want, but as long as you don't answer yourself, its all good.'_ On my way to the room I hear someone knock on the door. Glancing at the clock I learn that its almost 9PM and I know I didn't invite anyone over. Opening the door, a genuine smile comes across my face when I see who's come over.

"Jas, hey. What's up?" I ask, motioning for her to come on in. She smiles, oh its that smile that makes all my problems disappear. "Hey Harry, can I ask a favor of you?" she asks. Does she really even have to ask that anymore? Without a second thought, I say, "Of course. What do ya need Jas?" I roll my eyes at myself as soon as the words come out of my mouth. God I can be so dang corny sometimes. "Well." she starts. "Do you mind if I crash here tonight? TJ and Nattie are kinda... Yeah I'm locked out." she says with a little blush. I act like I'm thinking and then say, "As long as you don't snore like Teddy says you do, your welcome anytime! You know that!" She playfully swings at my arm and I act hurt. "Alright Mr. Goofball." She says as she wraps me in a hug, well try's to, as she cant really fit her arms around me, but I could fit mine around her twice. I chuckle thinking of that. She hears me and looks up with a questioning look. "What?" she asks.

I shake my head and say, "Its nothing really, I was about to go to the store. Wanna come with me?" She looks at me like shes thinking, but I know shes not, I know this answer. "Well, if you put a shirt on... then I'll come..." I cant help but laugh and roll my eyes. "Jas, you know you wanna look at this all day anyways!" I say with a smirk as I walk towards my room with her following me. "Oh yeah Harry, you know it." She replies with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I act shocked when I ask, "Jasmine Alyssa Billington! Is that sarcasm I hear?" She smirks and says, "Maybe, maybe not." as she walks past me to my closet.

She pulls out a turquoise George St-Pierre Affliction shirt, and a similar colored George St-Pierre baseball cap. "GSP fan much?" she asks holding up the clothes. "Hell yeah girl. You gotta love the best!" I reply smirking, taking the clothes from her, and slipping on my T-shirt. "You and I both know that he sucks! BJ Penn is so much better than him, and we both know GSP cheated in that fight!" She says, which grabs my attention. "Oh now you did it." I said, walking over to her, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, carrying her around my apartment.

"Harry Smith! Put me down right now!" she yells, but it doesn't happen. I just smirk and say, "Not Happening!" Then, I hear what no man ever wants to hear come from Jasmine's mouth. "Your so gonna pay for this." She says, but instead of doing what I thought she would do, she pulled her knee up to my face and kneed me square in the nose. "Shit Jas. Dammit!" I say, putting her down and going to the kitchen to get a paper towel for my now bleeding nose. "I warned you." she said, walking to the bathroom. Great, now shes pissed. Just what I needed.

I smirk, I know she thinks I forgot her birthday. I sneak into my closet, and get her present, then go knock on the bathroom door. "What Harry?" I hear her yell, great shes pretty ticked. "1. your gonna wake up the neighbors and I am not paying your fine, 2. you better get out here I got something for you." as soon as I said something, she springs out of the door, making me laugh. "Happy Birthday, you really think I'd forget my favorite girls birthday?" I say, watching her take the pink BJ Penn shirt, and flat-bill hat, as well as a UFC Octagon bracelet. "Wow. Harry you know you didn't have to get me anything!" she said and I wrapped her in a hug. "Yes I did. Its your 22nd birthday, come on, Try on your clothes that contaminated my GSP house!" I say sticking my tongue out at her. She goes into the bathroom, and about 15 minutes later, she walks out and I swear my jaw hit the floor. "Wow. I need to start shopping for you more often. Damn girl." I say, as I give her a hug. "Happy Birthday!" I had all year to come up with something and all I could think of was happy birthday? Good going Harry! "Thanks. I love it. Especially the bracelet. How did you know I wanted one?" She asked and I smirked. "Your brother has a big mouth." I say with a laugh. She keeps hugging me and says, "Well remind me to thank him...this time."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! More should be coming soon! If there's something you like, hate, or think I need to work on, let me know! I appreciate suggestions!**


	3. Right Where I Need To Be

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Well, the shopping trip went completely uneventful, thankfully. I'm back home at the apartment, and Jas is resting on the couch while I put away the groceries. I cant remember if she likes Sushi, so I gotta ask. I walk over to her, and rub her arm, then I whisper to her, "Jas, hey, do you like Sushi?". I see her smile, and nod her head, then I tell her to lay back down while I make dinner.

I start to make the Sushi, but I get distracted when I saw Jas texting someone, assuming that it is Nattie, I tell Jas to tell Nattie that I say hi. Then, I hear my pocket start to play _'Where when I hear her I can see her, I can smell her sweet perfume, I can feel her skin against me when I sleep. Where I wont miss her I can kiss her anytime that I want to. Yeah that's right where I need to be. Yeah I'm right where I need to be.' _then I glance at the ground and my cheeks go a little red. I hear her walking up to me, and I feel her making me look at her. She kisses my cheek, and I smile. "Nice song." I hear her say, and I just smile. I go back to cooking, and finish up, putting the Sushi on the table.

"Dinners ready Jas." I say and she comes to the table, sitting across from me. "Chef Harry eh? I like it." she says with a smile and I laugh. I think for a minute, then I say, "Its true you know. I am right where I need to be." then that stupid nervousness I always get when shes around comes and I look away unsure of what to say now. Then I hear her say, "and I'm right where I need to be." which brings a true genuine smile to my face. I see her yawn and I say, "You know, you can have the bed tonight, I like the couch anyways." but I see her frown, and I know somethings up. "Harry, we're both adults here, I'm sure we can share a king size bed." I act like I'm thinking and then say, "Alright, if your sure." She walks up to me, kisses my cheek and tells me, "I'm gonna go head to bed. Night Harry." I act shocked, and say, "What? No hug? Come on Jas!" She just rolls her eyes and comes back, walking into my open arms. I let go of her, and she goes into my bedroom.

I walk into the bedroom, shuffle through my draws quietly, looking for a pair of shorts. I find my shorts, and go change. I walk out of the bathroom, and see Jas already asleep. I smile, and lay down beside her, and fall asleep.

I wake up to a loud clap of thunder about 2 AM. Great, Tampa weather. I roll over, to find that Jas isn't beside me, so I jump up to go look for her. "Jas? Oh thank God." I say wrapping her in a hug. "Don't do that again!" I say still holding her. Then I notice she is shaking. "Whats wrong?" I ask, truly worried. "Its nothing really... I'm just sorta scared of storms." she says, looking away from me, and down at the ground. "Hey." I start, lifting her chin up so she looks at me. "Look, that's not nothing. Its alright to be afraid. But, don't be afraid now, because I'm here. I promise that as long as I'm around, I will never let anything hurt you." and I know that I honestly know that I mean it. I hear her mumble a thanks. "Anytime, come on, lets go to bed, I'll make sure your okay." I answer, guiding her into the room. She lays down and I do the same. I pull her close and wrap my arm around her, which she places a hand on. "Night Jas." I say, as I rest my chin on her head, and drift of to sleep wishing that it could be like this every night.


	4. I Forgot!

**I Still Own Absolutely Nothing But My O/C!**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I wake up the exact same way I fell asleep, with Jas pulled right up against my bare chest, and my chin resting on the top of her head, but something is different, because I swear someone is staring at me. I smile in my sleep, and peak open my right eye, to find Jas staring right back at me. "Enjoying the view?" I can't help but ask. "Shut up. Your too cute when you sleep and you know that!" she mutters and I smirk. "Well thank you. Your quite the beautiful sleeper too." I say with a chuckle. I hear her complain, "Do we really have to get up?" and she groans. I hear someone knock at the door. "Ugh! Dammit I'm gonna kill whoever it is! Stay here, I got it." I say, getting out of the bed. I walk over to the door and open it.

I see TJ looking right back at me, how the hell is he awake at, wait shit. Its almost 11. I rub my eyes and ask an annoyed "What?" which he laughs at. "Just wake up? Hey, is Jas with you? She didn't show up last night." he asks, which annoys me. "One, Yes We did just wake up. Two, why are you just asking now? And three, the only reason she didn't show up is because You and Nattie locked her out! Now, If you don't mind, We are going back to bed!" I state, shuting the door on him, and walking back into the room. "Jas, remind me to kill TJ in about 2 hours. I'm going back to bed." I say as I fall down on the bed.

About 5 minutes later, I wake up to someone poking me in the side, and I know its not Jas cause she is on my right side, and this is on my left. "What?" I ask. And I hear Nattie's laugh. Wait, Nattie's laugh? Why is she in my house? I jump up push her out of my room and ask, "Who the hell let you in my house? Do you know what privacy is? I swear if I get woken up by you or TJ one more damned time, I'm gonna snap!" I state loudly, and I see her eyes get wide, I've never really yelled at her before now.

I hear Jas walk out of my room, and I tell her go back to bed. She answers me with "Its kinda hard to fucking sleep when your yelling!" and boy is she pissed off. I look at the ceiling and groan. Just what I needed. Dammit! I walk into my room, change into a pair of blue jeans, and a Tap Out shirt, and walk to the door, "I'm going for a walk. Nattie, stay with Jas, Jas, be careful. Do whatever, it doesn't matter to me." I say, kiss Jas's cheek, and walk out. I need to get out of here anyways. Its not a good day, nor is this a good time for me. At all.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

As Harry kiss's my cheek, I wonder whats into him today. I know its May, but I don't understand it. I glance at the calender and see that its May 18th. May 18th, May 18th...what happened on May...Oh Shit! "Nattie I'll be back." I state, then I run out the door after Harry. When I see him, I yell his name, and when he turns around I run up to him, and hug him. I hear him say, "Jas I told you I needed some time." and I nod. "I know you did Harry, but your not going to be alone on today. I'm sorry. I forgot about today. I'm so fucking sorry." I say, still hugging him. I can tell his breathing is becoming different, and I know hes trying not to cry. "Come on, lets go home, we'll talk about it there." I say, taking his hand, then going to the apartment.


	5. Hes My Geek

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I know they say that grown men don't cry, but right now, I couldn't care less. Sure, my dad may have been gone for 8 years now, but it still hurts. I'm sitting on my couch, with Jas hugging me, just not caring what it looks like for me to cry into her shoulder. I notice that she is shaking a little so I rub her back with one hand while I wipe away my tears with the other. "Jas. Its okay. Dads in a better place now." I say, while I sit her on my lap, facing her towards me. I lean my forehead against hers, and smile. Dad would have been happy to see this. "Jas? Can I do something? For dad?" I ask, and I feel her nod. I remember all those times of Dad telling me that Jas and I should be together, which brings a smile to my face. I lean in closer to her, and seal the gap between our lips. I have no idea why I waited so long, because this is amazing. To my surprise, she doesn't pull away, instead she leans into me a little more, and wraps her arms around my neck. After a minute or two, I find myself pulling away to get some breath. I lean my forehead back against hers, and smile. This is the perfect place for me. I see the questioning look in her eye, and I answer with a simple, "Dad always told me we should be together, I just had to see. Sorry."

I glance away, then I feel her touch my cheek. "Harry, don't ever apologize for kissing me. Ever." she stated, glancing away. "Jas? Look at me please?" I ask, and when she looks at me I smile. "I should have asked you this a long time ago, but its better late than never. Jasmine, will you go out with me?" I asked, with hope in my eyes, I don't remember ever being this nervous. I feel her press her lips against mine and mumble a yes. She pulls away and leans her head on my chest, then yawns.

I try to situate us so that I'm laying down and she is beside me, so that she can sleep, and it seems to work. I kiss her forehead and say, "Go to sleep babe, I'll be right here when you wake up." I soon find myself watching her in her sleep, she looks so peaceful. I eventually drift off to sleep about a half hour later, knowing that everything is fine.

I wake up about an hour and a half later, to someone opening my door. I look up to see TJ and Nattie walk in, and I motion for them to be quiet. They nod their heads, sit down, and look at me and Jas sleeping. I hear TJ whisper an 'Its about damn time.'

Suddenly I hear a loud clap of thunder, and feel Jas tense up in my arms. I lean down next to her ear, and whisper, "shh, Baby, your fine, I'm here. I'm always here." then I see her smile. I feel her start to wake up, so I loosen my grip around her waist. She opens her eyes, smiles at TJ and Nattie, then looks up at me and kisses my cheek. "Nattie, grab my phone. Gotta get a new background." I hear her tell my cousin, and I tell TJ to do the same for me. We take the picture, and I look at mine first. "Wow Jas. Your half is great, but I don't know about this geek beside you." I tease her. I see her smile and lightly hit my arm, "He might be a geek, but hes my geek." I hear her say. All I can think to reply with is, "Damn right I am."


	6. Surprises

**A/N:** **_I Own Nothing but my O/C! Also, I apologize that the chapters are shorter, but that is because I have a lot of things going on right now, Including several personal issues. Another reason the chapters are short is so I can update them more often. Sorry guys! Please Review so I know what you think, and if I should continue! Anyways, enough rambling, here's the story!_**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

TJ, Nattie, Jas, and I have decided to stay inside for a bit, because there is a storm outside. Again! Stupid Tampa weather! TJ is sitting on the couch by my window with his right arm draped over my cousins shoulder. I am sitting on the couch across from them with my left arm draped over Jas and my hand lying on her shoulder. She has her head resting on my shoulder, and I cant help but smile. I look over at Nattie to see her whisper something in TJ's ear.

I tilt my head so Jas can hear me, and cover my mouth with my hand so TJ and Nattie don't know what I'm saying, then I whisper to her, "We should probably be worried! They are whispering! We may need to run now!" then I hear her laugh and see TJ raise an eyebrow at me. "Two can play this game!" Jas said, causing Nattie to laugh.

"Anyone up for going out to eat?" I hear TJ ask and I laugh. "How are you always hungry man?" I ask. He replies with a chuckle and a "No idea dude!" I tell them to go ahead, that Jas and myself will catch up later and watch them walk out the door. "You know, we could have gone with them." I hear her state, and I think for a second before replying, "We could have, but, I don't want to go with them when I could have dinner with my girlfriend." with a smile. She giggles and kisses my nose, then goes to my room. I sit in my living room for a minute, then I go to my room to change, to notice Jas shuffling through her bags. "Looking for something?" I question, making her jump. "Ah, yeah. Trying to find clean pants..." she states still looking. "Jas. You still have that pair you left here in case something like this happened." I stated, going to a draw and pulling out her clothes. "Thanks." she says, and goes into the bathroom.

I go into the closet, find a black muscle shirt that shows off my muscles well, and a pair of black basketball shorts. I change fairly quick and walk out just as she is putting her clothes away. "Bring a bathing suit if you can." I say to her and she looks at me weird before getting her bathing suit out. "Ready." she says pecking me on the lips, before heading to the door. I follow behind her and close the door on the way out. She grabs hold of my hand and entangles our fingers making me smile. I walk her over to the passenger side of my black Ford Mustang, and open the door for her, then close it on the when shes in before going over to my side, getting in, and starting up the engine.

"Where exactly are we going?" she questions and I just smile, telling her its a surprise which she pouts to. "You know I hate surprises Harry!" I laugh and say, "Sorry babe, but you'll like this one" while taking hold of her hand. As we get on the interstate, I see her drift off to sleep in the car. We have about an hour left, so I just let her sleep.

_**At The Beach:**_

"Jas? Jas? Hey. Wake up." I sigh trying to wake up Jas, but to no effect. I lean over and kiss her forehead, and sure enough, she wakes up. "hey sleepy head." I say with a laugh and she just smiles. "We're here." I say, and she jumps out of the car. Gesh way to wait on me. This is gonna be a great day!

_**A/N:****Again, sorry that the chapters are so short, but I am trying to update more often. Let me know if ****you like it, hate it, or want me to continue! **_


	7. More Time Together

**Harry's P.O.V.**

As I chased Jas into the water, I couldn't help but laugh, but when she screamed as she touched the water, I ran faster and worried about what was wrong. "Jas! Are you okay!" I yelled, making her look at me and laugh.

"Harry, I'm fine, the water is just a little cold!" she yelled back, making me laugh at how worried I got over nothing. "Come here you." she said with a smile as she took my hand, making me smile, she pulled me towards her.

"What do ya need Babe?" I asked, placing my hands on her waist, with that signature grin on my face that I know she loves. As the waves crash against my shins and her knees, I cant help but think of what else is to come for us.

"Can we go for a walk?" I hear her ask, so I take my hands off her waist, and lace her fingers with mine, while we start walking. The waves smash up against our feet, and I chuckle at it. She gives me a curious look, but I just shake my head and smile.

I hear a large wave wash in, and before I know it, a giant wave crashes inland causing both me and Jas to fall to the ground. I hear her laugh a little, and look down, noticing that I'm slightly on top of her, I smile at her and lean down to kiss her.

It seemed as if the world stopped for just a few minutes as I kissed the girl I've always dreamed about, nothing else seemed to matter. As we separate, I cant help but lean my forehead against hers and smile. "Wow." I whispered, making her giggle a little. God I love that laugh of hers.

She smiled at me and said. "Yeah. Wow." For once in a long time, everything seems to be fine in this world. For the first time in a long time, I don't feel like somethings missing, life might just be well on its way to being complete. I roll over so I'm not on top of Jas, and laid beside her with my arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head resting on my chest.

I felt her smile on my chest, and laughed a little causing her to look at me. "Why so smiley?" I ask her, and see her smile even more.

"Oh you know. Just the fact that I'm laying here with an amazing man, listening to an amazing sound, In the most amazing place ever!" she said, smiling up at me.

"Oh yeah? Amazing eh? Your pretty amazing yourself." I said, making her smile and giggle. "By the way Jas, hows your dad doing?" I ask.

She frowns a little and says, "You know. Same old same old. Still in his chair, hes gonna be for the rest of his life unless a miracle happens though. I just wish he would have thought about the impacts of his roid use when he was younger." She pauses and borrows her head into my chest. I know shes trying to pull herself together, so I wrap both arms around her and comfort her. "Jas. Its okay. You know I'm here. Just let it out. You don't need to be strong around me. I prefer you to be just who you are." I say.

She looks up at me with tears streaming down her cheeks, so I wipe them away with my thumb, as I feel her press her lips against mine. She is playing with my hair, so I move my hands so they are resting on her waist. In the distance I hear someone yell 'Come up for air already!' but I just ignore it. I recognize the voice, but I couldn't care less. I feel Jas pull away and I look to see her blushing, so I glance around to figure out what shes embarrassed about, then I see TJ with my cousins Teddy, Bradley, Nattie, and my sister Georgia. I get up, then I help up Jas, and walk over to them smiling.

"Hey guys." I say to them, then I turn to Teddy, "should have known that was you man! What are you doing here?" I ask, causing him to laugh and pick up his now 4 year old son Bradley. "Oh you know." he begins to answer, "Had to come check up on the baby of the family, plus, little man here wanted to see his Uncle!" I smile at the little boy that was reaching out to me and take him. I love it how He calls me Uncle Harry, even though I'm his cousin. "Baby Ted, this is my special friend Jas, Jas, this is my nephew, Bradley or Baby Ted." I say making him grin at her and try to hide himself in my neck. I fix him so he is sitting on my shoulders, and continue the conversation.

After a while, we start to walk along to beach, TJ holding Nattie's Hand, and me holding Jas's hand with Bradley still on my shoulders laughing and smiling. I look over at Jas and smile. God she is just so damned perfect. Then I start to listen to the conversation, and figure out that Teddy is razing TJ about not being at least engaged, and not having kids yet. "Hey man, don't blame me! Shes the one in charge!" he defends himself, pointing at Nattie, he then continues. "About the first one though." he states, his voice fading away as he holds up Nattie's hand, to show everyone a ring on her finger. I cheer and yell "Its about damn time man!" then I laugh as he starts to turn red.

I glance over at Jas, and see that she is smiling, she stands on her toes, and I lean down so I'm level with her, and she whispers, "I figured out why I was locked out..." she says and giggles. I cant help but chuckle. I catch the end of Teddy saying "Your next Harry!" and I glare at him. "One, I'm only 24. I'm not old like you guys. Two, We just started dating a week and 2 days ago! And Three, Your not even married yet, you just have a kid!" I point out, making him laugh.

I lean down and ask Jas if she is hungry, which she nods her head to, and I tell the gang that we are gonna head out, but not before handing Bradley over to his dad. I take Jas's hand as we walk to the car. She snuggles into my side, and I wrap my arm around her waist. "Sorry about the gang Jas." I apologize to her. I hear her laugh and say, "Harry, I've been around your family my whole life, this is nothing new to me. By the way, I got some great news yesterday!" "Oh yeah? Whats that babe?" I ask. "Well..." she starts "I got a call from the big man yesterday, and starting on Friday, I'm gonna be on Raw with you guys!" I cant help but cheer, wrap my arms around her waist, and spin us around. "That's Fantastic!" I yell. She laughs and smiles, "And that means, we can hang out more!" she says. I answer with a "Hell Yeah It Does!" and we continue to walk to the car.

**A/N: Well there is that chapter, I think its alright. I had to put in Teddy. Please Review!**


	8. Interuptions

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I open up the door to my apartment and sigh. Its once again nothing more than an empty building, that I don't really want to be in. I dropped Jas off at TJ's about a half hour ago and now I have nothing to do. I notice that its about 7 o'clock in the evening so I decide to do some laundry. I take off my shirt, throw it in with some other clothes then I start the washer up. I go into my bedroom, and make my bed, then I come back to my living room to hear someone knock on the door. I glance through the peep hole and see that its Jas. I open the door and kiss her gently, before inviting her in.

"Whats up babe?" I ask her, before I sit down beside her on my couch. "It felt weird being around your family without you. I mean, I don't mind TJ and Nattie, but I don't really know Teddy or Bradley. And, I really missed you." she said, scooting closer to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder, and raise an eyebrow at her. "You missed me eh? How much?" I ask her, teasing her.

She smiles then leans up and kiss's me. I smile into the kiss, and tangle my fingers in her hair as she moves herself so she is straddling me, with her arms wrapped around my neck. I have to pull away, because if I don't, things are gonna get out of hand a little to fast. "Jas." I say as I pull away. "As much as I want to, I gotta stop. If I don't, I'm not gonna be able to stop later." she looks up at me, with passion filled eyes, and says, "Harry. I know its sooner than we thought, but I know this is right. I don't want to stop." catching me off guard. Then she crashes her lips down on mine, and starts to grind on me. I flip us over on the couch so I'm on top, and I start to kiss down her jaw line and towards her neck, nibbling and sucking every once in a while, driving her wild. Then, someone knocks at the door. "Dammit!" I say, glancing at her apolitically, before getting up to answer the door.

I open the door to see Ted with Bradley in his arms. Bradley struggles out of his dads arms, and clings to my leg. "Hey." Ted starts, "Don't mean to interrupt anything." he says nodding towards Jas, "but Bradley kinda wants to stay with you. Do you mind?" he asks. I sigh, and say, "Hell, I guess. Why not?" slightly annoyed. Bradley smiles up at me and runs into my house. "Thanks man. And sorry." he tells me grinning. "Eh, no biggie. Worse has happened." I tell him.

After Ted leaves, I shut the door and go inside, to see Bradley sitting next to Jas, watching some sort of cartoon. I sit down so Bradley is in the middle of us, and ask, "So, what now kiddo?" He smiles up at me with that big cheesy grin and says, "Can we go play with Joann?" referring to my bulldog. I laugh and say 'why not' and take him into my room where Joann is on the bed. He jumps up on my bed and plays with her, cuddling around her neck, and petting her. I don't know how that dog takes it, but she does. After about an hour, I look into my room to see Bradley asleep with my dog. So I walk out to the living room where Jas is watching TV.

"Hey babe." I say as a sit down beside her and drape my arm across her shoulder. "Hey Hun." I hear her answer. I lean over and kiss her cheek, "Sorry about earlier, but you know how I am when it comes to family." "Yeah I know Harry, its fine." she tells me. Then she asks where Bradley is so I take her hand and lead her into the bedroom where Bradley is asleep with my dog. I hear her gush over it, and I wrap my arms around her waist, with my head resting on her shoulder. "Have you ever wanted any?" I ask, and feel her nod. "Yeah. Honestly, I want at least two." she says. "Oh yeah ?" I ask. "Ive always wanted a big family. At least 3. To be honest though, Ive always wanted two boys and two girls. But Id be happy with anything as long as their healthy." I say and she smiles at me.

I see Bradley start to get up, so I let go of Jas and go over to him, picking him up then taking him to the living room. "Hey kiddo." I say, making him open his big brown eyes and smile up at me. "Wheres daddy at?" He asks me and I smile before explaining to him that Ted was staying with Uncle TJ and Aunt Nattie. "Okay. Can we go to sleep now?" he asks rubbing his eyes. I glance at the clock and notice its almost 11PM. "Yeah kiddo, lets go find your PJ's." I say and he runs into my room. I stop for a second and tell Jas. "You might wanna change. We gotta share a bed. He doesn't take up much room, but he does kick. Sorry." I tell her and she smiles at me then goes into the bathroom. Bradley runs out of my room with his British Bulldog pajamas and I smile at the memories that brings back. I help him put them on, then we crawl into bed, followed by Jas. I smile, and close my eyes, praying that one day, this will be something that Jas and I will do with our children. She means the world to me, and I never want to lose the one thing that I hold closer than anything else.


	9. Wayyy too Early for this

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I feel someone poking my stomach and I open my eyes to see Bradley. "Hey you." I say, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Uncle Harry." He says smiling up at me before glancing at Jas. "Can we wake up your friend?" He asks.

"My friend? Shes our friend, and yes, we can. You tickle her arms, and I'll get the feet." I tell him before quietly getting out of bed at attacking Jas's feet. I hear Bradley giggle right before Jas opens her eyes.

"Okay. You two are in for it now." she says, while chasing us out of the room. Bradley jumps up so hes on my back and we run away from Jas into the living room, then stop because both of us are laughing to hard to keep going.

"Okay. I think we're even." Jas says before falling on us and laughing too.

Bradley hears the radio playing and says, "Hey, I know this song!" before he starts singing along to 'Not Afraid' By Eminem.

"Bradley." I state before he looks at me. "Does Daddy know you use those words?" I asked making him look away.

"He uses them. Why cant I?" he asks, and I sigh and look at Jas before kneeling down infront of Bradley and sitting him on my knee.

"Bradley, Daddy is a man, he shouldn't be saying them either, but he is older than us, and he can use the words he wants. They're bad words, and I don't want to hear them come out of your mouth again. Okay?" I tell him.

"Okay. Sorry Uncle Harry." He says hugging me. "Please don't tell my dad." he asks me.

"I wont this time, but if you keep doing it, I'm going to have to. Okay?" I answer

"Okay." he says, going over to Jas and telling her sorry.

"Uncle Harry?" He asks making me look at him, "Can we go to Uncle TeeJ's?" smiling up at me.

"Sure kiddo, lets go get ready." I answer him, following him into my room, helping him change, then he runs out to play with Joann and I change and go out. Jas walks into my room and changes as well.

We head upstairs and knock on TJ's door, waiting for him to answer but no one does. I figure their asleep so I pull out my spare key, and go in, Bradley follows me, and jumps on his dad.

Jas walks in, and I take her hand, then we sit on one of the couches. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she scoots into me. We sit there and watch Bradley play on Ted, and all of a sudden here Ted yell "What The? Oh my God...Gesh Bradley! Don't do that!"

We laugh and Bradley says, "Sorry Dad. I missed you." as he wraps his arms around Teds neck.

"I missed you too buddy, but I didn't expect you to be here at...6:30 Am? HARRY!" He yells. "ARE YOU MAD!"

I just laugh and here the door from TJ and Nattie's room open. Bradley runs up to TJ and clings onto his leg. "Hey buddy. How'd you get here?" he asks him. Bradley just points to the living room and it looks like TJ's gonna kill me.

"Dude?" He Asks. "Are You Fucking Mad? Why are you even awake this early?"

I laugh and say, "Kids are more important than sleep TJ. Go back to sleep, I'll make breakfast and wake you all up when its done..." I tell him, and he starts to walk back then stops.

"Wait...how about you just knock on the door please?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"TJ! That's our cousin! Come on man, That's Gross!" Ted yells.

About that time the door to TJ's room opens again and Nattie walks out, only to be attacked once again by Bradley. She smiles at him, picks him up, and walks up to me. "Jas!" she says, "Would you **PLEASE **control your idiot! Its 6:30 in the damn morning!" and Jas just laughs.

"Guys, Coffee!" TJ says from the kitchen and its like a herd running in. I grab a cup for Jas and myself, and go back to the couch with her.

"Here babe." I say as she takes the coffee and thanks me. "By the way." I say as I wrap my arm around her. "I believe you owe me something."

"Oh yeah?" she questions me, "And what would that be Mr Smith?" then she laughs and gives me a kiss good morning.

"Alright love birds move over!" Ted says sitting between us. I slap the back of his head and he turns to me "I'm not looking at that shit this early in the morning!" and I just sigh, get up, then go start making breakfast.

"HARRY!" Nattie yells. "You Are NOT cooking!" she says as she pushes me out of the kitchen. "Only thing you can make is Sushi!" I just walk away.

This is the beginning of a long day.


	10. Its about time

**I still own nothing but my O.C!**

**This chapter goes out to niknar45 on twitter. You Rock!**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I wake up to someone poking me in the side, funny because I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I open my eyes and see TJ.

"Wake up your girl and go get something to eat." he whispers then walks back over to the kitchen with my cousin.

"Jas. Jas." I whisper, then I lightly rub her arm. "Baby girl its time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." I hear her groan and slowly sit up.

"What time is it?" she asks as she sits up. She looks at the clock and notices its almost 8Am, then sighs and lays down.

"Jas. Please don't make me carry you to the table!" I say and she smiles, challenging me to do it. "Fine then." I say picking her up. "TJ pull out that chair please?" I ask and he does so I can sit down Jas. "Told you I would." I said as I lightly kissed her lips and sat down beside here.

"That was a little dramatic huh?" asks Ted and I laugh.

"Not dramatic at all...someone needs to get a lot to eat since shes gonna be..." and she covers my mouth earning a questioning look before she whispers in my ear that she hasn't told them yet. I whisper "Well, tell them now." and she nods.

"Hey guys. I gotta tell you something." she starts, getting everyone's attention. "The other day I got called by Vince." she states taking a breath. "And... I got called up to the Raw roster." after saying so, TJ cheers and Nattie runs over and hugs her. She leans over and kiss's me and I kiss back. I hear TJ clear his throat.

"We're at the table guys. If you want to do that, go back to your own apartment Harry!" He says making us all laugh.

We soon finish breakfast and begin the rest of the day.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've fell behind on updating, I'm just not too happy with the world at this moment, some things have happened, and a lot has hit home really close. Sorry for any inconvenience. -KH**


	11. Note

**Hey guys,**

**I've sorta ran out of inspiration and hit a brick wall when it comes to writing this story. My brain went on a ramble, and I thought of a cool Idea if anyone wants to write it, because I don't think I can write this one. Say, The Hart Dynasty go to the Orphanage to meet the kids, and TJ and Nattie, find a little kid that they really like, and blah blah. Can be changed up, Id just thought Id let anyone who wants the story, go for it.**

**-KH**


End file.
